


Warm hands

by Aquaticnaho



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fantasizing, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Sexual Fantasy, Sora also really likes Riku's hands, Sora is a bit of a maso for Riku, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaticnaho/pseuds/Aquaticnaho
Summary: Sora has a thing for Riku's hands and it's not just admiration.





	Warm hands

Riku had really nice hands.

They were large, slightly larger than Sora’s hands in fact and massive compared to Kairi’s small petite ones. Sora was certain that Riku could probably enclose his hand around Sora’s wrist easily, or on any area on Sora’s arm.

They were really warm. Whenever Riku patted Sora on the back after training, or grabbed Sora when they were rough housing, Sora could feel the hand contact seep through his clothes and into his skin underneath, leaving a warm handprint that made Sora shiver at times. It always made him feel toasty and giddy and when Riku noticed him shivering, he always got concerned.

(One time they were in Arendale, so it was easy to excuse the shivering for the cold. But Riku immediately then conjured up a coat for Sora to wear, knowing a bit of the form change magic from the King and was cursing a certain magical duck for not looking out for Sora’s wellbeing)

They were also rather pale, which contrasted with Sora’s own tanned hands and had tiny nicks and scars on them, mostly from training and fighting with a keyblade. Though Sora does remember one particular scar on one of Riku’s hands, Sora accidently gave him that scar when they were kids, born from one too many rowdy sword duels. It was faded now though, it barely stood out on Riku’s pale skin.

Sora soon found that he was staring at Riku’s hands more often than needed be. During dinner, out on the field. Even during training, which proved to be a problem when Kairi blindsided Sora with an attack he could have easily dodged. 

And it was all because Riku was busy wrapping up his hands up in preparation for training.

Kairi followed Sora’s gaze afterward and wondered what was so fascinating about Riku, but it’s not like Sora could explain it, could he?

Turns out he couldn’t, he really couldn’t.

Sora soon found himself occasionally reaching to touch Riku’s hands and often threw himself at the older boy with varying excuses of wanting to be close to Riku. All so Riku could put a friendly hand on Sora’s shoulder or back and for Sora to feel the heat spread through his body again.

Sora really liked Riku’s hands touching him. In an odd way, it made him feel secure, grounded.

Protected.

They made Sora feel a bunch of other new things the more he thought about them.

Some...deeper feelings.

And it was only when Sora turned in for the night and laid in his bed that these feelings slowly emerged from within him. Hidden thoughts and questions bubbling to the surface.

Questions like what they might taste like. If Sora were to take one of Riku’s hands and lick and suck on one of Riku’s fingers. They’d probably taste salty but that didn’t bother Sora in the slightest, they’d probably feel nice to suck on.

What about on his skin? His bare skin, without any clothing barriers blocking them. Would they feel warmer? Riku’s hands were already pretty warm so Sora was curious if they were any warmer if Riku were to touch his bare legs, back or stomach.

Or...his dick.

Sora was slightly aware of his dick, half hard in his PJs but clearly wanting some attention. After a moment of deliberation, Sora pushed a hand down his pants into his underwear, wrapping a hand around his length while his mind wandered, imagining Riku’s hand instead of his own.

Riku’s hand could wrap around his length easily, the warm heat encompassing it completely leaving probably only the tip exposed to the air. But it wouldn’t be for long, as Riku’s thumb would constantly swipe the tip, rubbing against his slit, spreading pre cum as Riku stroked him slowly.

Sora moaned at the thought of Riku’s hand stroking him, but, Sora slowly remembered that was only one of Riku’s hands. He had two, which Sora wanted on him very much.

What if Riku slipped a finger inside him, touched Sora’s most sensitive spots and caressed him from the inside. If Riku’s touch did indeed heat up Sora depending whether or not he was touching bare skin. Sora was sure he’d burn up if Riku’s fingers stroked at him from within.

What if Riku used two fingers? No, Three fingers even? Use them to stroke and curl simultaneously inside of Sora. Wriggle around and stretching him wide open, before reach far inside to push and prod against his prostate, gradually pulling Sora over the edge and leaving him boneless and wanting, like putty in Riku’s hands for him to play with.

Sora whimpered when that thought crossed his mind. Him, helpless to Riku’s hands, touching Sora wherever he want and wherever he could reach, over and over again. It was a dirty thought that Sora wish he could push away, but he just couldn’t.

He really couldn’t. Sora loved Riku’s hands and what they could potentially do to him

Sora really wanted to feel Riku’s hands on his hips, massage his legs, squeeze his ass. He really wanted to feel Riku’s long thick fingers inside him, pushing and rubbing him from the inside until he saw stars and felt light headed. Sora wanted Riku to grip his hips and legs until there were bruises, bruises from Riku’s hands holding onto Sora.

Sora moaned and thrusted into his hand, his hips rubbing against the bed as Sora slowly peaked, his body tensing up and his mouth falling open in a silent cry of ecstasy as he released in his hand and underwear. After a moment or two of laying there boneless, Sora slowly pulled his hand out of his pants and reached for the tissue box that lay next to his bedside.

With himself cleaned up as best as possible, Sora lay back against the sheets, briefly remembering that Riku’s form change in halloween town was that of a werewolf, with giant fluffy paws and claws that could leaves scars on someone’s skin. Sora faintly wondered what those paws would feel like on his skin and if Riku’s claws would tear into Sora just as easily as he tore into those heartless they fought together.

He should convince Riku to go there with him again, just so Sora can touch those fluffy paws and feel those claws poke at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Riku can't you give Sora a hand? :D


End file.
